


you're so handsome, as if it's nothing.

by kaheihao



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheihao/pseuds/kaheihao
Summary: Soo(n)young is scared to face Kahei after years of ignoring her.





	you're so handsome, as if it's nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the theory that Yves is the boy in EILY’s MV. (im going with the time line where new is before eily.) so it's not meant to be offensive :( i just wanted to angsty. and this is kinda experimental? i was trying to see if i liked the writing style.
> 
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hS8yPphNc308Wk3Ndjz4i

_ Thursday May 7, 2016 _

 

_ one(1) new voicemail @ 14:43 _

_ sooyoung.  _

_ please answer.  _

_ you just ran out… hope you're OK.  _

_ text me back when you can.  _

 

_ one(1) new voicemail @ 18:08 _

_ Sooyoung are you OK??  _

_ please tell me you're OK.  _

  
  


_ one(1) new voicemail @ 21:45 _

_ haseul told me you're perfectly fine.  _

_ I don't know why you're ignoring me.  _

_ I'm sorry for whatever I did.  _

 

_ Saturday, May 16 _

 

_ one(1) new voicemail @ 5:44 _

_ I miss you.  _

  
  


_ December 30, 2018 _

 

_ one(1) new voicemail @ 24:59 _

_ happy new years. I hope you're living your best life.  _

 

**_you have blocked this number._ **  
  
  


soonyoung doesn't know if he can do it. 

two years. 

two years of ignoring her

dodging questions,

removing everyone from his life

to start new.

 

(but he misses her.) 

 

stepping into the bright neon skating is

painfully nostalgic. 

it's extremely empty yet

everything is

exactly the same thing as it was two years ago. 

(even the worker at the front desk.)

 

wong kahei: a former model from Hong Kong who moved to Korea to escape her family.

correction: homophobic family. 

 

wong kahei: soonyoung’s ex-girlfriend.

 

he could vividly remember

the day

they met at the skating rink.

just him, kahei, and

the rink.

that day was beautiful

she was beautiful.

 

but then

soonyoung was 

a completely different person.

 

would she even

accept him

as he is now?

 

only one way to find out.

 

he could feel her

doe eyes staring

out the corner of his eye.

it felt like they were

drilling into his skull.

his face felt like flames.

yet the moment he walked up to her

she ducked down into

her favorite manga (youth youth by young)

& its the exact same issue

from two years ago.

 

“hello,

uh, a size 7.5,

please,” 

he asks hesitantly,

fiddling with his jacket.

 

“... sure.”

and she hands a pair to him

beaten and dingy just like he remembered.

he thanks her before walking to the rink. 

 

“I know you,”

she says abruptly. 

“you look familiar.”

 

he can feel sweat forming. 

“oh?” 

 

“what's your name?” 

 

oh god. 

he turns toward her, 

wide eyed.

 

“soonyoung. ha soonyoung.”

 

she looks confused.

every second she stares,

he feels worse. 

 

then she realizes, 

completely in shock. 

 

“yves…?”

 

he nods, walking towards her. 

 

and that's when her expression softens. 

“i never knew... oh god, this is why you left?

I'm sorry. 

i missed you so much.

I wish you told me. 

I still love you.”

she's weeping like a fool. 

“I'm so sorry I didn't know.”

 

“It's not your fault,”

his voice shakes, 

“I got scared. 

so I left.”

 

“why were you

scared?”

 

“because I thought you

wouldn't love me

for me. 

so I decided to start new.

but that didn't work

since I'm right back where I started

with you.” 

he laughed through his tears

 

she cups his face, 

lightly rubbing his cheek.

“you're so handsome, without even trying. 

you know that?

everyday, I'll love you

no matter what.

and even more than the day after.”

**Author's Note:**

> contact me on twit: @kaheihao


End file.
